les freres potter
by didouryry
Summary: et si harry avait vecu avec ses parents.et si son pere avait eu 2 freres
1. Chapter 1

Arold et Lise potter, aurors reputes et tr s bien vus dans la communautes. Arold cheuveux noir de jais, lunette yeux marron,et tombe sous le charme de lise, sa femme, a l age de 16 leur famille ce d testaient ils devraient rester cache. Et oui, lise Potter est la fille d abraxias et Lucinda malfoy et la s ur jumelle d'abraxas malfoy(le p re de Lucius), elle est amoureuse de Arold depuis l ge de 14 ans, mais tant fianc e depuis sa naissance elle renia sa famille pour ce mari e avec Arold.

Quelque ann e apr s leur mariage, Zack Potter est ne, cet un gar on t tu tr s calme mais surtout ruse comme un serpentard, il ressemble a son p re est a des yeux noirs et e porte pas de lunette. Viens pres William, il est impulsif calme et humoristique, il a les cheveux noir de jais de son p re et les yeux bleu de sa m re et porte des lunettes. Le cadet de la famille, james, il est exactement comme son fr re William, cheveux noir de jais, mais les yeux marron comme son p re et porte des lunettes 


	2. Chapter 2 drole de relation

Quelque annes apres, les freres Potter sont a poudlard c est la que tout derape William et James furent amis avec Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pedigrow a Griffondor. Alors que Zack lui a eu une année et demi avant d'avoir t accepte a Serpentard et maintenant il est amis avec Lucius Malfoy, Rondolphus Lestrange, son frére Rabastan, Bellatrix Black, Jeremy Nott, Fréderic Avery.

Apres poudlard, Zack, Lucius, Rondolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix, Jeremy, Fréderic devinrent mangemort auprés du lord noir. Durant ces ann es auprés du lord, Zack fit la connaissance de Laura, elle est inconnue au groupe. Il tombe amoureux d elle et lui dit et elle lui dit quelle aussi l aime. Mais il appris que Laura est la fille du lord noir est ca le fit flipper , il tait peut étre dans les bonne grâce du lord, ce n est pas pour sa qu' il doit fréquenter la fille de son maitre. Cependant, il continue fréquenter Laura. Un soir, alors que le lord ce promener dans les couloirs du manoir, en passant devant la chambre de sa fille il les fit, sous le choc et voyant son meilleur mangemort avec sa propre fille.

Vol : QUE CE PASSE T IL ICI ?

Laura : papa !!!

Zack : maitre !!!!

Vol : J'AIMERAIS SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS DANS LE LIT DE MA FILLE ET DANS CETTE TENU

Zack :...........

Vol: REPOND POTTER Zack : je.....

Vol: TU AS BEAU ETRE MON MEILLEUR MANGEMORT SA NE TE DONNE PAS LE DROIT DE T ENVOIYE EN L AIR AVEC MA FILLE ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIS COMPRENDRE

Laura : Papa sa suffit

Vol : NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON

Laura : JE TE PARLE SUR LE TON QUE J AIS ENVIE. ZACK ET MOI ONT EST HEUREUX, ON S AIME, TU AS CONNU LE BONHEUR AVEC MAMAN ALORS LAISSE NOUS TRANQUILLE EST VAS DORMIR

Vol : Je ne laisserai pas cet homme dans le m me lit que toi

Laura : Je suis dans ma chambre j'invite qui je veux

Vol : invite pas couché

Laura : sa fait un an et demi qu' on est ensemble alors maintenant tu te tais, Zack dit quelque chose.

Zack : Bébé je .......

Vol : il n ose rien dire en face de moi il a peur de ce ramasser un doloris. Mais je vais trés clément

Zack et Laura : KOI !!!!!

Vol : Eh oui, je te donne carte blanche, mais ne t'avise pas la rendre malheureuse ou alors meilleur mangemort ou pas sa risque de faire trés mal.

Laura : Tu lui laisse sa chance

Vol : oui, si j'y pense bien, tu es l'héritier de godric griffondor Zack

Zack : euh oui, pourquoi cette question maitre ?

Vol : réfléchis, et imaginez les pouvoir de serpentard et de griffondor réunis dans le meme corps

Zack : koi !!!

Laura : Papa

Vol : KOI, tu t envois en l air avec ma fille, alors te sera son fiancée a partir de maintenant

Ce qui ce passa, 3mois apres, Zack et Laura ce marièrent est aujourd'hui sa faisait 3ans qu'ils sont marie est toujours pas d'enfant.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Potter, James et William ont termin leur tude aurors.

Arold : Je suis fier de vous mes garçons

Les 2 : Merci Papa

James Ou est maman ?

Arold : elle travaille aujourd'hui, ah la voila qui rentre

Lise : bonjour les Potter

Arold : bonjour cherie, comment a été ta journée.

Lise : sa peut aller

James : maman, quelque chose ne va pas

Lise ; si si sa va ce n est qu'un détail

Arold : un détail, blésant ma chérie dit moi

Lise : je n ais pas envie dans parler

Arold : lise dit moi ce qui ta fait du mal ou quoi

Lise : on ne m'a rien fait j'ais vu quelqu'un qui ma fait mal

Arold : il ta touche, viole, agresse.

Lise : non, ses en le voyant que j ais eu mal et la façon donc il ma regarder

Arold : lise dit moi qui tu as vue

Lise : le nouveau ministre du conseil des 12 dans le d partement de l'éducation

James : Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un nouveau ministre moi

Lise : il est nouveau depuis hier

William : est ce qu'on le connait

Lise : ui, vous le connaissez

James : laisse moi devine, malfoy

Lise : non

James : croupton jr

Lise : non

William : lestange

Lise : non

Arold : zabini

Lise : non

Arold : dit nous qui c est

Lise : TON FILS

Arold : KOI !!!

Lise : tu as bien compris, c est Zack qui est le nouveau ministre de l éducation

Arold : oh, c est pas vrai

Lise : si, le ministre a décide sa, on y peut rien


End file.
